


Top of the League Tables

by Geist (GeistLoL)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Bukkake, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Multi, Squirting, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2020-11-09 11:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeistLoL/pseuds/Geist
Summary: [Smut] Coach Katarina wants to find out why her top player Akali isn't performing as well as she should be on the football pitch. With the most important match of the season coming up, putting her striker's ass on the line might be the only thing left.





	1. Chapter 1

_[Chapter 1 – F/F, strap-on, deepthroat, squirting]_

The field was muddy and the rain drizzled down, but the players kept on training. Over and over again they ran their conditioning drills, sprinting back and forth to the markers on the field before quickly changing direction and running back. Slaloming through lines of evenly spaced red cones and completing set after set of jumping jacks and burpees - training at the club was getting more and more intense each week.

Akali had mud up to her knees where her white socks didn’t quite cover her skin, and her boots were sodden and wet, the studs not helping her grip on the slippery field. She had just finished her third round of exercises and had stopped for a breather, placing her hands on her hips and walking slowly over to her bag that she’d left by the stands. She was hoping Coach hadn’t noticed that she’d only finished half of her normal training, and wanted to sneak a quick drink of water before anyone saw. She made it to her bag and pulled out her water bottle from the little slot on the side. She popped open the sports cap, but before she could bring the top to her mouth, a voice screamed at her from the first row of the stand.

‘What do you think you’re doing, Akali? Having a little rest? Get back to it! You’ve earned yourself another set for stopping early. Better get going if you want to be out of here on time tonight.’

Coach Katarina was strict and all round a bit of a bitch, Akali thought. Their little football club used to have Twisted Fate as a coach and he was fine. He got them training and playing matches, but he never pushed them too far. Akali could have a laugh with him, he was laid back. If they won, they won. If they lost, it was no biggie - they could try again next time. But since Fate had been forced to give up coaching when his gambling hustles were caught up by the cops, Katarina had barged her way in and changed things for the worse. Well, maybe _worse_ wasn’t totally fair, Katarina had made some huge improvements since joining the squad and there was no doubt the results her coaching style had garnered. Akali herself had gone from an average level mid-fielder to an All-Star striker in just a few matches and the team had shot up the league tables. No longer were they a disregarded Sunday league team, they were now number one on the season tables with very few losses to their name, and it was all down to Kat’s regimented training schedules. Every day they players found themselves out on the field running drills and exercises, and as the star player, Akali was pushed to her limits over and over again. She never went home without being totally exhausted.

Coach Katarina was sat under the shelter in the front row with her legs up on the stand, a waterproof sports jacket worn over her black and white referee’s shirt. Her gym shorts only came down to the tops of her thighs and so her legs were bare and on display all the way down to her knee-high blue socks. She was glaring at Akali as the girl went for her drink, fuming at her from across the pitch.

‘Sorry Coach,’ said Akali, reluctantly throwing her bottle down as she went to jog back over to her other players and resume her exercises. She saw Kat mouth something that looked strangely like _‘you better be’ _before sitting back again and observing the team from her sheltered vantage point.

_Bitch,_ Akali thought again for the third time that night. _It’s not like she’s doing anything. She’s not even getting wet. We’re the ones out in the rain._

Akali tried her best to carry on with the exercises, but truth be told, her mind wasn’t in it. She was finding every little movement a slog and her energy levels were down low. She needed a break but knew she’d never get one with the feisty red-headed coach watching her every move. Even if she injured herself, she doubt she’d get five minutes to rest.

Akali went to dash through the slalom of cones again, trying her best to keep her knees high and her feet nimble and quick, but even she could tell she was much slower than usual. She kept glancing over at the stands to see whether the coach was watching her, and she always was. It was like she never turned away for a second. Akali couldn’t help but find the murderous glare in Katarina’s emerald eyes strangely attractive, even if she was shouting orders at her. There was something about Kat’s demand for control that made Akali’s cheeks go hot. Plus her tight body in that outfit and those scandalously short shorts didn’t help.

Akali shook the thoughts out of her head. What was she thinking? She was supposed to be training, not ogling at her coach. She didn’t even like Kat in the slightest, hated her most of the time - but damn, if she didn’t have such a good body. Akali recognised that while she battled with her strange thoughts, she’d gotten even slower in her training and was lagging behind the rest of the squad quite badly. At least they’d come to the last set and she could go home soon.

Katarina blew her whistle and the team fell in around the stands. The other players went to grab their drinks and Akali did the same, finally enjoying a moment to rehydrate. Katarina had her arms folded and a scowl on her face.

‘Now you lot don’t need me to tell you how badly you performed today. Everyone better get their asses in gear if we’re going to have any chance of winning the match at the end of the week. If you don’t start taking this seriously, we may as well drop out of the league all together, am I understood?’ Katarina said firmly. The other players murmured a few yeses and grunts between them, not looking their coach in the eye.

‘Am I understood?’ Katarina said again, much harder this time.

‘Yes, coach,’ they all replied in unison.

‘We’re not going to start being sloppy now that we’ve come this far. I won’t see this team become a laughing stock, you hear me? So, I want defence keeping to their positions, mid-field making sure they’re on top of their game and strikers getting the ball in the back of the net without a fuss, got it?’

Everyone nodded again, eager to stop being scolded and be allowed to get changed. The rain kept coming down and soaking into their kits. Akali couldn’t wait to change into some fresh clothes and relax.

‘Right, now that’s clear, I’ll see you all first thing tomorrow morning for our practice match. Anyone who’s late will be running laps. Akali, I want to see you in my office before you leave.’

Akali groaned inwardly. _What does she want this time?_

‘Can I get changed first?’

‘No. My office, now.’

The coach had pulled her aside most days after training for a personal rebuke, telling her how badly she was doing and how if she didn’t step up to the plate, they could kiss their championship dreams goodbye. But those had just been quiet words out in the pitch, she’d never made her go to her office before.

Akali grabbed her bag and headed into the indoor part of the stadium. She gave a few waves of goodbye to her fellow players who were heading home, before traipsing past the changing rooms in the directions of the offices and conference rooms. Her studs clacked on the hard floor as she trudged along the corridors. She knew where Katarina’s small office was and got there quickly, plonking her bag down on the seat outside while she waited for the coach to turn up. She didn’t have to sit there long before Katarina came back. The coach unlocked the office door and gestured her inside.

‘Sit down, Akali,’ she said firmly, pointing to a rather battered old chair in front of the one desk in the room. Akali tried not to look at Kat’s rather plump ass swaying in her shorts as she passed, but it was damn near impossible.

She took a seat, placing her hands in her lap as Katarina waltzed around the table and plonked herself in the chair across from Akali. She propped her feet up on the desk and put her hands behind her head, fanning out her blood red hair in the process.

‘Care to tell me what the _hell_ you think you’re playing at, Akali hm?’ said Kat with a touch of venom in her voice and a critical raise of a red eyebrow.

Akali shrugged. ‘Thought I was playing football, to be honest,’ she replied. Her voice was flat to convey just how stupid she thought it was that she’d ended up in the coach’s office for what she could tell was no real reason.

‘Very funny,’ said Kat sarcastically. ‘I mean in regards to your total lack of effort on the field in the last few weeks. Have you totally lost your touch, or do you just not care anymore?’

‘I don’t know what you mean, coach.’

Kat raised both eyebrows this time. ‘Oh you don’t? Then why is it you’ve gone from the best player on the team to total dead weight in no time at all? Even today you couldn’t finish your exercises. Our useless defenders were outlasting you. Have you forgotten how important this weekend’s match is?’

‘No, coach.’

‘You better not have. Those boys from the Academy will take no prisoners after we thrashed them last time. Darius still hasn’t forgotten that tackle you did on him that had him limping for the rest of the match. You better not be planning on pulling any more moves like that or a yellow card will be the least of your worries.’

Akali sat back in her chair, tapping her studs on the tiled floor impatiently. ‘Why are we training so hard if we’re only up against _them_? They played like a fucking B-team last time. That kick I did to Darius was just to remind him where his place was.’

Kat chewed on her bottom lip briefly, thinking hard. ‘I won’t say that they played well last time - ‘cus they sure as hell didn’t - but since then they’ve secured some pretty scary looking strikers from other top teams to face off against us, so we have to be ready.’

Akali was surprised. ‘How have they done that?’ Akali asked. Katarina sat up in her chair, pulling her legs off the desktop.

‘Because they have money, and a ton of it at that. Their fancy academy is run by governors who are all stinking rich. If they want to try and buy themselves a place in the championship without training, then I want to make sure they don’t succeed.’

_They’d bought players? I thought this was just a friendly football league between schools, not the goddamn pro league, _Akali thought to herself.

‘That’s why we’re working as hard as we are,’ Kat continued. ‘So I’ll give you once last chance Akali before I consider booting you off this team, what do you think you are doing?’

Akali went to say something but knew anything she did say would just be met with more chiding. Plus, she didn’t really have an answer to the coach’s question. What was wrong? She knew she’d been a bit sloppy recently, but was it really an issue? Before a single word could leave her lips however, Katarina had interrupted again.

‘Stand up, now.’

Confused, but compliant, Akali got to her feet, and stood up straight in front of the desk. Katarina stood up, tossing her jacket aside so that her loosely-fitting striped ref’s shirt was on display. Once again, Akali’s eyes went to the juicy looking cleavage that was threatening to fall out of her top any minute, following her form as Kat started to circle around her like a vulture inspecting its prey. Akali could feel the scrutinising eyes looking her up and down. Kat didn’t say anything until she’d done at least three laps of the striker, finally coming to a stop back in front of her.

‘Have you been sticking to the diet plan I set you at the start of the season?’ Kat asked.

‘Yes, coach.’

‘No sneaking in extra cheat days?’

‘Never, coach.’

‘We’ll see about that,’ Kat said. Akali was trying to decipher exactly what that meant, but got a pretty good idea when Katarina started grabbing at her stomach and pulling at her jersey.

‘What are you doing?’ Akali asked, feeling her cheeks go hot as Katarina’s fingers pinched at the soft skin of her belly.

‘Checking that you haven’t grown some puppy fat while I wasn’t looking.’

‘Coach!’ Akali protested as Kat’s hands roamed under her clothes, pinching along her abdominals and running along her hips. Kat started to circle again, not all too subtly feeling up Akali’s midsection. When she was behind her once more, her hands settled on her sides, but soon restarted their journey along Akali’s torso.

‘There’s some chocolate and carbs there. You feel a little chubby to me. What’s all this extra weight you’re carrying?’ Kat said. Akali felt herself growing hotter as the warm touch of Katarina’s hands explored all along her skin, no matter how rough she was being.

‘I’m not chubby!’

Akali squealed as Katarina grabbed at her modest breasts contained in her sports bra underneath her footballer’s jersey. Her cheeks went bright red in embarrassment and she closed off her body in an attempt to get Kat off her.

‘What about these then? They’ve definitely got bigger!’

‘Stop it!’

But Kat didn’t stop, and Akali started to realise that her rough hands were causing all sorts of sensations to run along her exhausted body. Shoots of electric went from her sensitive breasts to her confused brain as Kat continued to maul and grasp at the flesh, rolling Akali’s breasts in her hands and appreciating the curved swell that the bra was containing them at. They weren’t big, Akali knew that - at least, not in comparison to Kat’s well-endowed chest. She’d never wished they were any bigger or felt self-conscious about them, but with Kat thoroughly feeling her up, Akali was embarrassed.

‘You sure you’re not still growing, Akali? I’m sure they’ve at least doubled since I joined the squad.’

Akali was relieved when the seizing hands of her coach went away from her breasts, but she as granted little time as a reprieve as suddenly her ass was groped from behind. ‘Oh no, this is much bigger.’

Akali squealed louder this time and tried to shake off the groping hands of her coach. Her ass was not exactly hard to find in her tight shorts and the thin underwear she wore and so Kat could squeez and squashed the flesh to its full. Akali could hear the coach sniggering as she clearly enjoyed the way her ass filled her palms. She was becoming even more flustered, finding the heat that flushed in her cheeks to be joined by the warmth burning in her core, each particularly rough squeeze or pinch making it worse. Her thighs rubbed together unconsciously as her arms crossed nervously across her chest.

‘My my,’ Kat tutted, seeing the blushing mess of her star player. ‘I think we may have found your problem.’ She stood in front of Akali, only a few inches between them and a devious smile on her lips as she studied the rosiness tinting Akali’s cheeks.

Akali’s amber eyes had closed as she tried to get her body back under control again, but they quickly shot open as Kat’s right hand dived down the front of her shorts. Her panties pushed aside, the coach’s fingers started to tickle at the eager folds of her pussy, rolling around her folds in circles. Akali moaned loudly, disappointed at herself for the sound that left her mouth - but when the fingers started to prod a little deeper, the sounds tumbled freely out into the small office.

‘There we go,’ Kat’s voice whispered into her ear. ‘You’re soaked.’ She wasn’t lying. When Katarina finally pulled her probing fingers out of Akali’s shorts and held them up to the player’s eyes, she saw that they were sticky and moist. ‘We’re going to have to do something about this. Strikers can’t be gushing away with hormones while out on the field.’

Katarina strutted back across the room to her desk and began to rummage in the top draw, leaving Akali as a hot mess in the centre of the room. When the girl’s eyes opened again and she saw what was in her coach’s hand, she found herself both worried and yearning. Kat held an intimidating-looking white dildo, several inches long, thick and veiny all over. The coach waggled it in her hand enticingly, gauging the reaction of her horny star player as the shaft flopped around. The mischievous glint in Kat’s eyes seemed to ask only one question: _You want this?_

Akali didn’t even have to answer, the state of her had already confirmed it. Katarina jumped up, vaulting over to sit on the desk in front of Akali, a length of a strap and a harness in her other hand. She attached the dildo, tightening it around her pelvis until it was strapped on tight and pointing upwards at Akali’s face.

‘Let’s get this out of you then. On your knees.’ It was a command, not a request, joined by a finger pointing to the floor.

Akali slowly began sinking down until her ass sat back on her ankles, looking up expectantly at her new mistress with the long cock over her gym shorts. What was going on? Never in her wildest fantasies did she picture Kat ready to fuck her with a strap-on, in her office no less. Was this really what Akali wanted? Would this solve her problems? She got her answer when her pussy twitched as Kat grasped the hair at the back of Akali’s head, pulling her close so the plastic cock sat over her face, reaching longer than chin to forehead. She rubbed the bulbous head along Akali’s pale cheeks and smushed it against her nose, before circling the tip along the girl’s plump lips.

‘Get me ready. If you do a good job at lubing me up, maybe I’ll fuck that slutty pussy of yours.’

With that, Kat pushed forwards, the plastic cock vying for entry into the striker’s mouth. The head slipped in slowly, a sheen of spit already forming along the smooth surface. She slid it around as if to explore the crevices of the warm mouth, while Akali’s tongue moved to lather saliva as evenly as she could. Using the back of the desk to push her hips forward, Kat slipped her ass off the wooden surface so she was almost standing up and told a hold of her fake shaft with one hand and a fistful of Akali’s jet black hair in the other. Keeping it steady, she fed more of the length into Akali’s mouth until she almost touched the entrance to the girl’s throat.

She’d only taken a few inches, but Akali began to whine with each breath she was allowed while Kat bobbed her head along the cock. It already filled her mouth completely and Katarina could tell that Akali was sucking hard and eagerly as if the member was real. With each swirl of her tongue, the dildo became slicker and slicker. Akali felt a hand on her forehead pushing her back until she slid slowly off the cock, leaving her lips with a pop. Her mouth stayed open slightly, warm breaths leaving her in pants, her tongue sitting on her front teeth and peeking out of her mouth, silently asking her coach for more.

‘Spit on it,’ Kat commanded, turning the false cock to the side. Akali did what she was told, gathering up some saliva, spitting and dribbling onto the shaft until it was covered all over, lathering it thickly along the entire length with her lips. ‘Good girl. Now, show me what you can do.’

Akali barely had time to gulp before Kat had grabbed her head with both hands, lining the cock back up with her lips and shoving in…_hard._ The tip punched straight into Akali’s throat, cutting off her breathing and filling her mouth to its capacity. Kat felt the gagging, but did not let up and continued to push deeper and deeper, spit bubbles starting to dribble out of the corner of her mouth. Her eyes had closed tightly and tears threatened to slip from their corners as she was thoroughly plugged up with cock. The gagging continued as Kat worked her way in until every last inch was in her constricting throat and Akali’s lips kissed Kat’s shorts.

Even though Kat’s dick was made of plastic, the coach felt her pulse rise and her body go hot as she nestled within Akali’s throat, enjoying every gag and choke and the long lines of spittle dribbling down Akali’s chin as the girl’s eyes leaked tears down her cheeks. The coach was so turned on that even the sensation of her fake cock pressing into her own crotch was enough to get her wet. ‘Who knew the team’s star player was so good at sucking dick,’ Kat smirked as she continued to work the cock through Akali’s windpipe, starting to move at a controlled pace as she revelled at the strained noises being produced. Kat knew however, that she needed to pull out or risk knocking her new cock-sleeve out before she had even gotten round to settling her cravings.

Kat let go and Akali gasped loudly and gulped desperately for air as the cock slipped out of her throat and left her mouth. Her hands that had been gripped Kat’s thighs tightly fell to her knees as she leant over and coughed roughly onto the floor.

‘What the fuck do you think you’re doing?’ the striker panted as she caught her breath. ‘Trying to kill me?’

Kat’s mischievous smirk only grew as her cock flopped around on her pelvis, gazing down intently at the girl on her knees in front of her. She’d made quite the mess on the floor and her lips were still slick with spit. ‘Why would I want to kill off my best player? I’m simply giving you what you want.’

Akali didn’t seem convinced as she wiped the liquid from around her mouth with the back of her hand. Kat had other plans however than letting her recover. Akali watched warily as the coach slipped her backside off the desk, bent over and grabbed hold of the back of Akali’s football jersey. The wet cock nearly slapped into her face as Kat span Akali around and pushed down on the small of her back so that she ended up on her hands and knees with her ass sticking up and her head forced onto the tiled floor of the office.

Akali mewled as she felt hands on her ass again, more groping and squeezing through her muddy shorts along with the definite poke of Kat’s strap-on in the crest between her legs. Katarina’s fingers creeped into the waistband before tugging hard and pulling the shorts down her toned thighs. Akali let out a strained breath as her black panties were exposed to Katarina’s hungry gaze.

‘I can see how wet you are through this lingerie you like wearing out on the field,’ the coach said with a chuckle at the sticky liquid staining her panties. Akali knew her underwear was tightly fitting and nestled snuggly between her fit ass cheeks, but she hardly considered it lingerie. She wore just a simple matching pair of sports underwear that she found comfortable to wear while running around the pitch.

Nonetheless, Katarina appreciated how enticing the striker’s ass looked in her underwear, but her patience was overpowered by a desperate need to expose and fuck the wet pussy before her. The panties joined Akali’s shorts, pooling around her open thighs, unable to go any lower than her knees in her current position on the floor. Katarina whistled as she saw the mess the girl had made, teasing her entrance with a long finger. Akali groaned as Kat’s fingers tickled around the tuft of black on her mound and dipped into her slit, testing her core.

Her patience however was running out, and with the cock in her hand she pressed it up against Akali’s inviting pussy and shoved in roughly, bringing out a strained yelped from her lips. Kat had only made it a few inches on her first thrust, but with some more pushing, the rest of the long dildo slid its way deep into the striker’s depths. Kat smiled as she pulled Akali’s ass up to her pelvis, lamenting the fact she could not feel the cunt clinging to her faux cock. Although Akali’s body was fit and toned all over, Kat was still able to grab hold of her ass flesh and use it as a handle to begin the task of fucking her properly.

Katarina started to move her hips, slowly humping Akali’s backside as the cock squelched within her. Her pace was slow to begin with and she ensured she could slide in and out with a constant rhythm, but once she was sure, she sped up until she was rocking into the girl’s ass rapidly and sending a ripple through the fat swells of her rear.

Akali was struggling to cope. The cock was hitting parts of her she’d never been able to satisfy and the feeling of being thoroughly used by her own coach was shooting more twitches and spasms through her inner walls. Her face that had been blushing anyway was now on fire, her cheeks bright red and burning. She tried to cool them down as she was fucked by pressing her face to the cold tiled floor of the office, but she was yanked upwards as Kat took a hold of her black ponytail and pulled on it. Akali didn’t even register the pain of her hair being pulled, too lost in the overwhelming pulses in her pussy, but soon found herself flushed against Katarina’s front. She felt the coach’s sizeable breasts pressing into her back and the tickle of her long red hair as it touched her cheek. Kat’s hand took Akali by the chin as she continued to ream into her, the coach’s face right next to her.

‘You’re fucking loving this,’ Kat whispered roughly into her ear, before lightly biting it. ‘Let’s fuck it out of you and maybe you’ll perform better.’

Akali screamed as Katarina slammed into her again, her hands coming to grip tightly to her hips as she forced the strap-on in and out of her pussy as fast as she could manage. Akali tried to form words, but they only came out as a muddle of mismatched syllables.

‘Ugh…oh…gah…fuck.’ She panted each time her pussy was subject to another rough pounding of dick. Kat was so rough that all of Akali’s muscles were seized and tense. She knew she’d be stiff the following morning after this. That notion wasn’t helped when Kat’s gripping hands moved from her hips up to her shoulders and began once again to forcefully stuff her pussy at breakneck pace. Her tongue lulled from her mouth and she struggled to keep herself upright with her elbows going so weak. Kat pulling the cock out of her snatch was almost a reprieve, but the sensations continued between her legs.

Katarina looked pleased as the cock came away sticky and moist, using the wetness as lube as she rubbed her hands over it in a handjob motion.

‘Come on, show me your stamina,’ Kat said, but Akali didn’t move on the floor. Her ass was still stuck up in the air, but she had gone limp. Kat reached down and yanked her up, throwing her over the desk in the centre of the room, sending papers and pens across the room. Akali tried to sit up to see what Kat was doing, but soon felt her shorts and panties be tugged off her legs and thrown to join the mess on the floor. Wearing only the clothes on her top half and her boots and socks, Katarina spread Akali’s legs and brought the cock back to the lips of her pussy, pushing inside once again. Katarina was leaning over her, arms on the desk as she started her task of breaking in the horny pussy once again.

Akali didn’t know where to look with Kat leant right over her body, but she wasn’t given much choice as she was pulled into a sloppy kiss by her coach, her tongue forcing its way into her mouth and exploring every inch inside. While Akali was distracted by the kiss, her football jersey came up, along with her sports bra and her tits were seized by Kat’s grabbing hands. Her nipples were pinched roughly and the flesh rolled around, giving her greater pleasure as he pussy was plundered over and over again. The position put extra emphasis on her clit with Kat’s body rubbing over her and her hips clapping in Akali’s lower half - each thrust pushing her closer and closer to making her cum.

‘I’m gonna put your ass on the line,’ Kat said, breaking away from Akali’s lips. The striker’s amber eyes showed her confusion, causing Kat to smile like a hyena.

‘You what?’

‘I’m gonna make a bet with those academy boys that if we beat them, they hand over those fancy bought in players to our club,’ the coach said. ‘But if we lose…I’m gonna let them fuck you till you pass out.’

Akali’s eyes widened, trying to gauge whether the coach was serious, but her attention changed when Kat grabbed hold of her strap-on by the shaft, pulling it out of Akali’s gripping slick pussy, leaving her empty of feeling. Akali let out an exasperated yelp as the cock was yanked out of her, but before her building orgasm could melt away, she mewled as Kat’s fingers reached down to stuff her core again. Katarina laughed at Akali’s desperation to cum as the striker too tried to touch herself, but had her hand slapped away.

With a clear shot of the striker’s slightly gaping pussy lips, Kat roughly thrust two fingers inside, curling upwards till she felt the rough spongey flesh and began to rub vigorously. She knew she was hitting the right spot when Akali seized up on the desk and screamed loudly. Kat did not stop, going faster and faster, more and more roughly until she was practically lifting Akali’s pelvis off the desk with the force of her fingering. Soon enough, her mark was met. A rush of fluid soaked her probing fingers, reaching the opening and splattering onto the floor as Akali began to squirt.

The flow came out in streams, splashing against the tiles and leaking all over the girl’s thighs. Kat slowly retracted her fingers, her smile wide from ear to ear as she saw the total mess she had caused from Akali’s shattering orgasm. She shook her wet hand out, laughing as Akali went totally limp atop the desk, eyes glazed over.

‘Look at what you’ve done,’ Kat said, nodding at the puddle below the desk and the spray up the walls. ‘You naughty girl.’

Akali tried to sit up, but found she was hauled up into a standing position, struggling to keep herself up right on shaky feet. She collected up her shorts and panties that were discarded on the floor, pulling them up and adjusting her bra to cover her breasts before pulling her football jersey down. Kat had taken off the strap-on, watching her player try to regain some dignity. ‘Can…can I go now?’ Akali asked breathlessly. Kat nodded.

‘Get out and rest,’ she said, pointing to the door. Akali went to leave. ‘And don’t forget what I said about the match, I’m not kidding around.’

Still feeling the total wetness between her legs, Akali waddled out of the office.


	2. Chapter 2 - Match Day

**Chapter 2 – Match Day**

**Thanks for the amazing response on this story. Seems that you all like my silly sexy story ideas. I’m sure most of you have already worked out what was going to happen in the rest of this story, but without further ado…**

_[Chapter 2 tags - Female masturbation, getting off to hearing your friend getting fucked, squirting and graphic descriptions of football matches.]_

When Akali finally got home from training, she rushed through the door of her shared apartment with the intent of running a hot bath and forgetting the day. But before she could unlock her dorm room, Akali started hearing noises coming from down the hall. She looked around, trying to pinpoint the strange sounds and work out exactly what it was. Weirdly, it sounded like someone groaning.

‘Hey Akali!’ came Lux’s voice, sounding eager yet trying to keep quiet at the same time. The blonde’s head appeared around from the kitchen doorframe at the end of the hall.

‘What?’ Akali replied. Lux beckoned her with her hand to bring her over. Reluctantly, Akali trudged over to her, stepping in the kitchen. ‘What’s going on?’

‘Ahri brought her date back,’ Lux said through an embarrassed grin. The girl had bright red cheeks and wide eyes. ‘They’re in her room.’

The two stopped to listen for just a moment, and sure enough Ahri’s lusty moans drifted down the hall, muffled through the walls.

_‘Aah!…yes!...ugh!…fuck!’_

‘They’re fucking already?’ Akali said, looking back down the hall. ‘She only met him two days ago.’

Lux shrugged. ‘You know what Ahri’s like. Two days and one date is standard for her.’

Another rather loud groan came from the fox’s room. Akali and Lux stood rather awkwardly listening to it.

‘He is hot though,’ Lux muttered.

‘What?’ Akali said, looking to her friend with a smirk. ‘Are you jealous?’

Lux quickly folded her arms and arched her eyebrows. ‘No!’ she said, though her blush had deepened. ‘I just said he was hot.’

‘Whatever,’ Akali said, unconvinced. ‘You can go stalking Ahri’s boyfriend if you want, I’m gonna go have a bath and relax.’ Akali went to walk back to her room.

‘Good luck trying to relax with that racket going on. I doubt they’re planning on stopping any time soon.’

Akali rolled her eyes. ‘Great,’ she drawled.

‘You look like total shit by the way, Akali,’ Lux commented, taking her turn to smirk. ‘Was training really bad or something?’

Akali looked down at the mud on her kit and wondered if there was any evidence of her after-hours session in the coach’s office. ‘I…um…yeah it was…Kat pushed us pretty hard. Big match tomorrow. Anyway I’m gonna go,’ Akali said quickly and took off back in the direction of her room.

She shut the door, but still the moans were loud. Akali’s breath caught in her throat over and over as she felt herself growing hot again.

_‘Uggh…yes…right there!_’

Akali slowly slid her back down the door with her muddy kit clinging to her body. Her hand slipped past her stomach, travelling lower until she tucked it underneath the waistband of her shorts. Lower she went until she brushed her covered sex through her stained panties, and the response was instant. She jolted as it came into contact, letting out an unwilling squeak as she realised just how damn sensitive she still was. What had Kat done to her? She’d cummed so hard, yet here she was, no longer than an hour later desperately horny again. Ahri’s sultry moans and the hint of slapping flesh seeping through the walls had set her off.

She teased herself with slow circles, but her face had flushed bright red and she knew she couldn’t bear being patient. Urgently, she kicked off her studded football boots, discarding them across the floor. Her shorts followed, tossed aside as she opened her legs. Even though her sports underwear was black, she could still tell how much of a mess she’d made of it.

_‘Fuck me harder, ugh!’_

Akali’s finger went back to her sex, running circles around her covered labia, every now and then touching her clit and sending sparks down her spine. She knew she couldn’t stay on the floor, her body was caked in mud and it would get all over carpet, but at the same time she was in desperate need of some self-care. She stood up quickly and ran to her bathroom. Opening the taps, she started to fill the bath, somewhat disappointed that the running water covered Ahri’s vocals from the other room.

Once the hot water had filled enough of the bath, Akali threw off her football jersey, slipped out of her bra, tugged her socks off her feet and dropped her panties. She lay herself down in the warm water, finding it relaxing her sore muscles and helping her libido continue to tick over.

_‘You’re so bad,’ _she heard Ahri say, before what sounded like a round of deep kisses. Akali couldn’t help herself, she was just too frustrated. She’d criticised Lux for being jealous, now she was feeling it for herself. Why wasn’t she the one with the hunky boyfriend making her scream every night?

The water sploshed as Akali’s hands went straight back to her pussy. Now free of her clothes, she had full access to all of her sensitive spots, raking her fingers through her mound before she began testing her lips again. With her pelvis pushed up, the top half of her pussy was above the water line, so her fingers washed warm water over herself with each pass. She ran the pad of her index finger up and down her lips with gentle strokes.

But still, Akali was impatient. The session next door had opened up into another round of sex and Ahri started to wail again. Akali lost it at the sexy sound, screwing up her face as her massaging escalated into desperate rubbing. Heavy breaths left her mouth as she moved her entire hand over her cunt at speed, hitting her clit every time.

With her face a hot mess of blushing, her free hand came up to grasp her breast tightly as she relentlessly worked her pussy for her pleasure. Listening to her friend fuck her date, Akali rubbed herself raw, feeling her pleasure building to another climax that day. She gave up on simply running her fingers over her lips, and finally slipped two fingers inside. Furiously fucking herself, she searched for that same spot that Kat had found earlier that made her cum like a fountain, and very soon she convulsed in orgasm.

_‘Yes…yes…yes! Ohhh…!’ _Ahri screamed.

Akali lifted her butt off the bottom of the bath, pointing her pussy upwards as a small stream squirted from her core. It was nothing compared to the deluge that Kat had forced out of her, but the orgasm was powerful enough to have her flopping back down in exhaustion. Bathwater splashed from the sides and onto the bathroom floor as her breath came out in pants.

…

When the match day came around, Akali was still tense all over. She seemed unable to relax her muscles and throughout every training session leading up to the weekend, she was stiff and sloppy. Her fitness seemed to have dropped even further, even without gaining any weight. Katarina had definitely noticed, but after her rather _intense_ rebuke a few nights prior, she had since left Akali alone. No more being called out or asked to be seen after training, the coach hadn’t even spared her any conversation. All that Akali was getting out of the fiery coach were a few strict glares from the stands.

She arrived at the football grounds around midday with the match scheduled to take place a few hours later. She ran more drills in the meantime while the stadium filled with spectators from the academies and the local area. It seemed that everyone was looking forward to the match, considering what happened last time between the two teams. Akali smirked to herself as she remembered how she’d totally taken out Darius with a sliding tackle. The sight of him limping back towards his goalpost like some overly butch cripple was forever imprinted in her mind.

Akali and the rest of the team were lacing up their boots in the locker rooms when Coach Katarina came barrelling in, her face hard and showing that she was not going to be taking any shit from anyone. Everyone went quiet and sat up straight. Kat folded her arms under her sizable chest, holding her lips in a thin line.

‘You all know the stakes,’ she started, green eyes tracing the room, but lingering a little longer on Akali. ‘Now is not the time for any fuck ups. We’ve trained hard and we know what we deserve for all that hard work. The rewards are ready for us to take, we’ve just got one little hurdle in the form of those academy boys. Their team has changed since we last faced them, with a new midfielder and a striker bought in from high achieving academies.’

A few murmurs rustled around the room as the other players learned the news that Akali had already been told off. She caught a few of their faces, passing looks of shock and surprise.

‘Yes, that’s right,’ Kat continued. ‘So they have that. But we’ve got something more, we’ve got the synergy of a team that’s been together for years on our side. We know each other well, inside and out.’

Akali raised an eyebrow at the possible double entendre.

‘So let’s go and show them what that means. Let’s prove that the top spot is rightfully ours!’

The team all cheered as they stood up and headed towards the door leading to the pitch.

…

As the players ferried out onto the pitch, Akali saw Darius scowling at her with the look of a predator. She shot him a cocky smirk, hoping that his grim expression was all for show.

By his sides were two fit and professional looking players that she’d never seen before. One was dark skinned and lean, looking like he was quick on his feet. A collection of dreadlocks were wrapped up behind him with a blue sweatband tied round his forehead. The other strangely wore a red piece of fabric over his eyes, his black hair cropped to a thin mohawk. Akali wasn’t scared of the rest of Academy team, but those three were the problems that needed dealing with.

The match started off well. Dribbling the ball quickly up one end of the pitch, Akali remained nimble as she saw the opponent’s defenders coming up to meet her. Her teammate had passed the ball on the outside, allowing her a split-second to spring past them and take a pot shot at the goal. The dark-skinned player came up alongside her, running at speeds she never thought possible and went for a tackle, kicking his foot out to try and knock the ball away at least. Akali saw it coming and gave a slightly harder kick, hopping up and over his attacking boot and catching back up with the ball.

The goal was not far away and she saw the goalkeeper watching her warily as she approached, his gloves outstretched ready for a save. She feigned a change of direction, before reverting back and going for the shot. She kicked hard with the side of her boot, aiming for the top right corner of the net. The goalie dived up and the ball grazed his fingertips, but it kept going and Akali smiled as she saw the net ripple and heard the whistle blow. _One nil_. She turned and looked at the stands, trying to pick Coach Katarina out of the crowd. She saw the black and white striped shirt and the red hair, noticing the small satisfied smile on the coach’s face.

The players reset themselves and Akali started off by taking the ball as it was passed to her by her midfielder. With the joy of success filling her with confidence and perhaps a level of cockiness, she took off down the pitch. Immediately the opposing team made a better attempt at stopping her.

‘Akali, pass!’ her teammate shouted, trying to get her attention and make her notice that he was in the perfect position to carry on down the field. Akali ignored it, heading straight for a wall of enemy players with the hopes of outsmarting them again. In her eyes, they’d fall for the same old tricks each and every time. She did her same flashy feet tricks, feigning going one way and quickly rolling the ball back the other. Before she had even made the move however, the striker with the red band over his eyes gave a fierce tackle through her ankles and took control of the ball. Akali was left with the ball stolen and heading towards her team’s goalposts. She held her arms up in distress with a pissed off look on her face.

‘What the fuck, ref?’ she shouted, trying to find the referee who had taken off to follow the ball up the pitch. ‘That tackle was so out of line. Stupid blind…’

‘Get back in there Akali, what are you doing?’ she heard Katarina’s voice shrieking from the stands. Before Akali could turn to see her coach, a whistle rang out across the field, signalling a goal for the enemy team. Katarina’s glare was murderous. In those green eyes, she saw the stakes and suddenly the bet that Kat had mentioned in her office the night before was starting to sound the alarms in her mind. What had Kat meant?

Akali quickly decided she wasn’t eager to find out. The players were resetting and the match was drawing at one all. A fine drizzle of rain had started to fall from the sky, cooling Akali’s skin and making the sweat roll down her jersey.

The enemy team started off with the ball. Their passes were quick and within only a minute or two, they were well into Akali’s team’s half of the pitch and on a war path towards the goal. Akali followed the ball quickly never taking her eyes of it, sprinting as fast as she could, trying to keep up with the sightless player with a red band over his eyes. After a pass, the guy with dreadlocks had the ball, manoeuvring between Akali’s teammates and nimbly dashing over potential tackles.

Akali took up some distance, looking for a way to intercept and trying to stay two or more steps ahead of the enemy team. She saw Darius a little way away, moving into position to take a pass and then go for a shot.

_Predictable, _Akali thought. _I stopped that fucking meathead last match, time to do it again_.

The ball was passed – it rolled at speed across the pitch, a perfect kick to Darius. The large man stepped up to meet it. Akali sprinted as fast as her legs would allow, finding her breath catch in her throat and the wind rustle her ponytail as she raced through the rain. Darius was only a few yards away and so she went for it. Ducking though and ignoring the muddy field, she slid across the grass with her right boot outstretched and collided roughly with Darius’ legs. A spray of mud splattered up as he let out a roar of pain when her studs dug into his heels, but was cut off as he lost his footing and ended up face first in a dirty puddle. Water splashed from beneath the turf as the two of them landed on the sodden grass.

The whistle was blown. The ref ran over, pulling something from his pocket. Akali hauled herself up, smirking inwardly at the brutish Noxian sprawled out in the mud. His kit was soaked and his jersey was filthy. The other players ran over and Darius was helped to his feet. Kat came across from the stands, grabbing Akali by the collar.

‘What was that!’ she screamed. ‘Again! You did it again after I told you what would happen last time. Are you trying to lose us the match?’

Akali only stared back with hard eyes, she knew she could be a bit rough with her tackles, but it was usually worth it in the long run. Darius groaned as he clutched his ankle.

The ref stepped up and pulled out a red card, holding it high and blowing his whistle again.

‘Akali, number 12, off,’ he said.

‘What…seriously?’ she said. ‘That was a light tackle, come on. He’s being a pussy.’

‘Off, now,’ the ref asserted.

Akali barely had a chance to argue further before Kat had grabbed hold of her once again and was practically dragging her across the field by the scruff of her neck.

‘I told you a thousand times—how stupid can you be?’ the coach was saying as they came off the fields and into the stands. ‘You already got a yellow card to your name from last game. Getting yourself sent off—the match is fucking lost now, well done.’

Akali wriggled in her grip, but stopped when she noticed they weren’t going towards their locker rooms like she’d expected.

‘What – hey, where are we going?’ she complained.

‘To put you where you belong—we’ve lost,’ Kat said, continuing to pull as they meandered round into the opposing team’s area. She pushed open a door and the smell of male body odour hit Akali’s nose hard. She had no chance to look around and gauge her surroundings before Kat threw her onto the tiled ground of the locker room.

‘What am I doing here?’ Akali protested. ‘This isn’t our locker room.’

‘Wait here, you better hope we win now,’ said Kat, slamming the door closed. Akali heard a definite click as the locker room door was locked.


	3. Chapter 3 - Prize Giving

**Chapter 3 – Prize Giving**

**A/N: This is easily the smuttiest thing I’ve ever written, so if you’re looking for basically porn, then you’re covered.**

_[Chapter 3 tags: Gangbang, non-con themes, blowjob, anal, dp, more squirting, bukkake, basically a big messy finale]_

Akali knew that Kat had locked the door, but she hadn’t realised there was no way out of the changing rooms _at all._ She tried the doors on the other side of the locker room that led further into the stadium with no luck whatsoever and stood in the centre of the room in complete puzzlement. There was being sent off, and then there was being a fucking prisoner. This was insane.

Akali knew she’d gotten the red card just before the whistle had gone for the end of the first half, so she guessed it would at least be another forty-five minutes or so before anyone came back and let her out. But the more she thought about it, the more she started to doubt if she wanted someone to come. The image of Darius as he pulled himself out of the mud still made her laugh in her head, but the deadly glare he shot her in that moment and Katarina’s serious attitude was a bit disconcerting.

After what felt like an eternity for Akali—where all she had to occupy herself was fiddling with the laces on her studded boots—the door to the changing rooms finally clicked. Akali shot to her feet, unsure of who exactly would be on the other side. As it was, the first two people to step in were the bought-in players from the other academy, the dark-skinned midfielder and the blind striker. They shot her strange predatory looks, but not like those she’d received from Darius, these were dripping with arrogance and a snarky pride.

Next in line came Coach Kat wearing her usual referee’s outfit and looking understandably frustrated. It was not hard for Akali to work out that their team had lost the game. Behind Kat came the hulking form of Darius, who had to bend down to get through the door. He slammed it shut behind him and let out a triumphant laugh as his eyes looked between the two girls.

‘What a great game, don’t you think?’ he said, with an unsettling smile. ‘I mean I thought we were through when that first goal went in, but Akali you really helped us out after that. I’ve never seen something like that before—getting sent off to let the other team win? Kat should be proud to have such a good sport in her squad.’

Akali looked him up and down then flicked her gaze over to Katarina. The coach had her arms firmly folded under her chest, silently fuming.

‘So what, you won. Who cares,’ Akali said, tapping her studs on the vinyl floor. ‘It was just one match. It’s not like you won the season, Darius.’

‘Not yet no, but I did earn myself something for winning today,’ he said, stepping between the two bought-in players. ‘Did you ever get introduced to Lucian and Lee?’

‘Forget the fucking pleasantries Darius, we both know you don’t care about that,’ Kat piped up, unfolding her arms and glaring at the large man. Darius shrugged.

‘Guess you’re right,’ said Darius. ‘We had a little bet, didn’t we? I knew there was something that I should be happy about.’

The words Kat had said to Akali the night before rang back in her mind.

‘So what, I’m getting handed over to your team next season?’ she said, resting her hands on her hips. ‘Not much of a prize. Aren’t you worried I’ll just fuck it up for you as well?’

Darius looked at her and then over to Kat. There was a beat, then he let out another roaring laugh and this time the other two players joined in with snickering of their own.

‘Is that what Kat told you?’ Darius said, pretending to wipe a tear away from his eye. ‘Wow Kat, that’s unfair.’

‘I told her straight, her ass was going on the line if we lost. Take your prize,’ Kat said, stepping behind Akali and roughly pushing her towards the men. Akali yelped as she stumbled forwards, her boots scraping across the floor giving her no grip. She was caught by Lucian and tensed up as she felt his hand squeeze her backside.

‘Ugh…the fuck are you…’

‘You boys have her to start with, I think you’ve earned it,’ Darius said, stepping around the players as Akali wiggled in their grip. ‘But don’t get her too messy.’

‘Knew this was worth it,’ Lucian said as his other hand ran down Akali’s jersey, gliding over the small well of her modest tits confined in her clothes. Akali cringed in his grip, tensing up in disgust.

‘Don’t know why we even thought about saying no,’ Lee grinned. He slipped a hand down her shorts and felt around her crotch, making Akali gasp.

‘You’ve got to be fucking kidding,’ Akali said as she struggled, looking to Kat who was just staring back, still with her arms folded. The coach gave her a knowing look as if to say _it’s your own fault._

‘Better be quick boys, I told the rest of the squad to come get themselves changed in half an hour,’ said Darius. ‘I’m sure you don’t fancy sharing.’

Lee and Lucian wasted no time. The midfielder—whose hands had been groping Akali’s ass—promptly took hold of the neckline of her jersey and with a tight grip, pulled hard. Akali grunted as the fabric ripped and her toned mid-riff and black sports bra came into view. He tugged the ruined material down her arms and threw it aside. Meanwhile, Lee had sought to do the same with her tight shorts, but had resorted to just yanking them down her long legs.

‘Urgh…you pervs, get off.’

Now left in her matching black underwear, Akali tried to shout again as she was pushed to the hard floor, squirming towards the door before she felt the hands back on her body. Fingers tucked themselves in the hem of her panties before sliding them down her legs as well and her world went briefly black as her bra came over her head and her small tits sprung free.

Akali felt the chill of the air on her bare skin as she was left naked on the floor, save for her boots and long socks. She tried to bring herself to her feet, but fell again when she realised that her panties were still caught around her ankles. She felt a hand come under each of her armpits and haul her up until she was resting on her knees, but as she arched her neck up to see what was going on, she was slapped in the face by a semi-erect cock.

Lucian had dropped his shorts and was running his large dick across her face, the tip smushing against her lips each time it passed. She pushed at his pelvis trying to get him away, but soon found Lee was on the other side, similarly eager with his length rubbing against her opposite cheek.

‘I can’t believe…you think you’ll get away with this,’ Akali spluttered while constantly trying to turn her head away from the two men.

‘Shut up, bitch,’ said Lucian. ‘A bet’s a bet, now suck on this.’

Akali winced as he pulled on her hair, yanking her body towards him so she couldn’t move and aligning his cock to her lips. He struggled to get it inside her mouth while she was squirming, but soon she gave in and he was able to push the first few inches through her lips and across her tongue. Lucian groaned, his hand that had been around his meat to guide it into her mouth now being free to join in pulling on her hair. He seized two handfuls of her jet-black hair, before pulling her head into his crotch and bobbing her mouth along his dick.

Akali was trying hard to stop herself from gagging as gurgling noises and a generous amount of saliva bathed his plundering cock and dribbled down her chin. Each push of his hips forced the tip that little bit deeper, until his head was nearly breaking into her throat. Her eyes had closed as she focused hard on her breath, feeling the beginnings of tears in the corners of her eyes from the abuse of her mouth.

So preoccupied with the cock in her mouth, Akali had forgotten about Lee who was stood to her right. He grabbed her wrist and wrapped her fingers around his own dick and encouraged her to rub along his shaft. When Lucian pulled free of her mouth and she was granted a moment to take a breath, Lee took the opportunity to take his place, turning her head shoving his cock in and pistoning in and out at a similar speed to his teammate. Akali’s eyes had closed as she was pulled along the dick with Lucian beginning to run his hands down her body. He knelt down behind her, cupping her breasts and pinching her nipples. Her tits were firm and tight to her body with just a small swell from her chest, but still Lucian made full use of them, squeezing the flesh and flicking his fingers over her pert nipples.

‘You said she was good at sucking dick,’ said Darius to Kat as they watched Akali’s mouth be fucked by Lee and be thoroughly felt up by Lucian. The mid-fielder had slipped lower, until the pads of his first and middle fingers grazed her mound and sought entrance to her cunt.

‘You’re a pervert, Darius,’ said Kat bluntly to his side. ‘Can’t believe you wanted this.’ Darius laughed.

‘Hey, this was your idea. You were the one telling me how much of a slut she was.’

Katarina snorted. ‘Fine, fuck her then. She deserves it for throwing that game. I’ll come pick her up when you’re bored of her,’ Kat said and turned to make her way out of the changing rooms, but was stopped by a meaty hand on her shoulder.

‘You’re not going anywhere,’ he said, pulling her back. ‘You got yourself into this bet now, you better see it through.’

Kat went to protest, breaking free of Darius’ grip as she turned back to the mess of what was going on in front of her. Akali was now laying on her back as Lee opened her legs and began to rub his hard cock along her soft folds, touching into her pussy lips and smearing her fluid along her mound and small tuft of black hair.

‘You got first go at her mouth, I’m taking her pussy,’ he said, pushing deeper until he found the opening of her cunt. Akali let out another grunt as the first couple of inches slipped into her already moist channel. No matter how reluctant she had been when she’d realised what they intended to do to her, as they began fondling her body she was brought right back into those same feelings of lust that Kat had tapped into in her office the night before. She couldn’t tell if she wanted it or not, but found her pussy had grown wet, and her core was starting to warm.

‘Aaah-ah…’ she tried to say as Lee’s cock pressed on until he was nearly hilted inside her. She was cut off however as Lucian stepped up behind her head and pulled her neck back. All she caught sight of was the underside of his dick and a pair of hanging balls before he forced his dick into her throat until his nuts were hitting her in the eyes. The two players had shed most of their kit, so they were almost as naked as Akali.

Lee continued thrusting into her welcoming pussy, feeling her clench each time he went particularly deep and watching her tight abs move under her skin as he fucked her on the floor. He wrapped his hands around her hips, gripping her tiny waist and using it to force into her at a faster speed. She moaned and mumbled around Lucian’s cock, but neither player was granting her respite from the lust-driven fucking of the striker’s holes.

Slow thrusts turned faster and more needy as they both revelled in the warmth and slickness of her mouth and pussy. An entire match had gone by of them watching her toned body on the field, and now they’d been granted it as a prize to indulge in any way they fancied. Lee continued to thrust, pushing her body up that little bit more each time his cock smashed through soft insides and towards the entrance to her womb. Wet slurps and gags emanated from her throat as Lucian face-fucked her beneath him, hands on the back of her head where the black wisps of hair met her neck.

Lee opened her legs wide and watched her flushed pussy lips mould and move with his ploughing cock. He tucked his arms under her knees, folding her up and allowing him to reach new depths in her tunnel. He flexed his hips, working his dick into her and leaning over her body as his muscles went tense. Lee groaned and pulled out of her tight pussy, his cock flopping onto her midsection and letting her legs fall as he jerked out his first climax. Thick splatters of cum shot from his length, staining her already pale skin. Three long ropes landed on her belly, the highest of which just grazing the underside of her breasts. Lee smirked as he saw her slightly gaping pussy twitching, ready for more.

Her mewls were still being silenced by Lucian who was hammering at her throat, but soon they were replaced by more wet gagging as the midfielder groaned and his cock expanded. Akali wasn’t ready for the amount of cum that he shot directly into her throat, coughing roughly as he pulled free with a pop.

With her body free for a moment, Akali doubled over and coughed up a wad of spunk that was in her throat directly onto the changing room floor. Bent over on her hands and knees, she felt one of the players roughly slap her ass as they made some chiding remarks.

‘You want a turn, Darius? You look like you still got a grudge,’ said Lucian. Darius gave a nod, unfolding his arms.

‘I’ve got a word or two I want to say to Akali, yeah. But don’t you agree lads, that the bet was a little unfair? I mean we were putting both of you on the line, two whole players – whereas they only put that bitch’s ass up as the stakes,’ said Darius in a tone that ran chills down Katarina’s back. He looked over at the coach, whose glare could have melted steel.

‘One between three of us ain’t right to me,’ said Lucian, catching on with the tone of Darius’ voice and the smile on his face. Soon, all eyes in the room—save for Akali who was still recovering from her rough fucking—turned to look at the striped jersey-wearing redhead standing with her arms crossed under her plump chest.

‘You’re fucking joking, right?’ said Kat with a nervous laugh. ‘I didn’t say shit about me being involved in the bet. You got your prize over there, back off.’ She took a small step back before Darius’ large hand on her shoulder pushed her forwards and she ended up in the middle of the room. The two other players came up to join him, surrounding her like hyenas.

‘Come on, be a sport Kat,’ Darius laughed cruelly. ‘Look after her boys while I have a chat with the All-Star striker over there, will you?’ said Darius nodding to Akali naked in a heap on the floor.

‘With pleasure,’ Lucian said, only a few inches from Katarina’s neck. The two players were far quicker than the coach and Lee started by gripping the black and white shirt and pulling it up. Kat’s middle—complete with her black tattoo—became exposed as she writhed about, cursing and screaming with her shirt stuck over her face. The struggle was totally worth it for the two horny males, as they saw her black bra under her clothes, containing her beautifully fat breasts. Lee took a grab at them, pulling her tit free from its confines and tweaking a pink nipple. Her underwear hit the floor as Lucian undid the hook behind her back, tossing it aside. Her breasts were far superior to Akali’s and once they had removed her shirt, her entire top half became a picture to ogle at. Goosebumps had already formed along her perfect tits in the cold air and her nipples were pointed and hard.

In the middle of the room was a long bench for the players to get changed on and Lucian lay down on it, his hard dick pointing to the ceiling. He pulled Katarina down with him so that her mouth was right next to his crotch and her knees were forced down onto the floor. Now kneeling over him as lay on his back, she looked up with daggers in her green eyes.

‘You’re full of shit,’ she said darkly. ‘Go back to your academy.’

‘Will do,’ Lucian said, taking hold of his cock by the shaft. ‘But first…’ He slapped his meat against her cheek a few times before lining her up and pushing her head down. He was surprised by how accepting she was as his dick slipped into the warmth of her mouth, opening wide and letting him go as deep as he pleased. He felt her start to suck, her tongue sliding over his head and slathering him in spit.

‘Seems like you’re pretty eager about it all,’ Lucian said with a satisfactory grin and Kat bobbed on his dick, her red lips tight around his length in an O-shape.

Akali was just sitting up and stopping her legs from shaking when Darius approached her. Although the hard fucking given to her by the two players had left her with sensations running up and down the length of her body, she was nowhere near getting off and her pussy throbbed with desire. She started to worry deep inside her that being fucked against her will, firstly by her coach the night before and then by the opposing team was what she needed all along to calm her raging hormones. As the large man approached her, the prospect of being roughly taken again set her desire burning hotter.

‘I’ve got a bone to pick with you, _All-Star_,’ Darius snarled as he pulled her dazed head up towards him. ‘Twice in two games – you seemed to take some enjoyment by tackling me like that. Time to return the favour,’ he said. She felt his hand around her head, tugging her towards his crotch with muscled arms bulging. With his free hand, Darius reached into his shorts and pulled out his length. Akali’s eyes went wide as a monolithic cock flopped free, half-hard and longer than any she’d ever seen before. As well as the monstrous length, the girth of it worried her too, but she had little time to wonder as it prodded at her lips and rubbed along her face.

A second hand went to the back of her head, and before she knew it, several inches had gone into her mouth, stretching her jaw open as she let out a muffled yelp. She immediately reached up and put her hands on his thighs to steady herself and try and gain some semblance of control over the blowjob, but Darius had other ideas and began to thrust wildly into the warm wet cave of her mouth. The cock filled up every corner of her mouth, and soon it was pushing into her throat as he made headway in loosening her up. There was no reprieve as she was forced to suck along his mighty length, spittle dribbling out of her mouth and down her chin.

Darius groaned and growled as he fed his dick down the striker’s throat, feeling the warm tightness and every pulse as she gagged. He laughed at her screwed up face as she choked on his cock. ‘Kat said you were a good cock-sucker,’ he chuckled, pumping his hips so his balls slapped her chin each time. He was leant against the rows of lockers in the changing rooms, which was lucky as he felt his knees growing weak with the indulging pleasure of fucking Akali’s face and seeing her amber eyes looking up at him. From his position with her naked below him sat back on her haunches, Darius got a perfect view down her smooth pale back and the wide curve of her plump ass. With each passing moment, the desire to turn her over and give her what she deserved was growing ever-stronger, but he had more he wanted from her throat just now.

‘She said you got a few special skills. Time to show me what you can do,’ he said, taking hold of her cheeks in each hand, his fingers curling around the back of her neck and meeting behind her. With the tip of his dick sitting on her tongue, he manoeuvred a good hold before pushing her down until his length was lodged deep down her throat. Her neck bulged as Darius’ length slid down and her lips were pressed up against his crotch. He held her there for a few seconds, groaning at the unrivalled pleasure and warmth, but the sensation of his entire meat inside her throat was almost too much to handle, so he pulled all the way out. Akali gasped and took in several long gulps of well-needed air, panting heavily as the saliva dribbled further down till it touched the swell of her pert tits.

‘You want more of that?’ Darius smirked as he looked down at the lust-driven mess of the enemy striker sat with her tongue hanging out. ‘You want to suck my cock some more or you looking for something else?’

Akali swallowed and cleared her throat, gazing up eagerly at his large dick. She said nothing, but sat with her mouth open as an invitation. ‘Tell me what you want, slut,’ he said and slapped his manhood against her tongue a few times.

‘Fuck me,’ Akali breathed out, unsure of where the words came from. She knew the desire burned in her loins, but only now did she realise her sass and attitude had broken with it. All that was left was an aching longing to cum.

‘What was that?’

‘I said fuck me, you big brute,’ she said and continued to glare at him. Her own lust had melded with the competitive aggressive rivalry she’d made with Darius.

‘As you wish,’ Darius smiled widely as he yanked her to her feet. Akali stood on shaky feet, supported mainly by his grip around her thin arms.

‘Argh!’ she yelped as the enemy team’s captain pushed her cheek into the lockers, sending a loud metallic bang echoing around the changing rooms. One of his large hands kept the side of her face mashed up against the wall of doors, while the other hand her arm behind her back. He nudged her legs open with his still-booted foot and set her hips right so that her ass stuck out towards him.

‘Let me hear it one more time,’ he said into her ear, slapping her ass roughly and bringing his hand round to cup her jaw and his finger slipping into her mouth. She tried to look back, but he kept her firmly in place.

‘I want you to fuck me…fill me up with your big dick,’ her voice came out in a breathy groan. The breath that had caught in her mouth hiked up into her throat as she felt the tip of his mighty length rubbing the wetness from her lower lips over her folds.

One thrust was all it took to send as much of his cock as her cunt could handle into the depths of her pussy. Slick with her saliva and bathed in her own juices, Darius was able to fit more than half his dick into Akali’s hole in one go and she screamed lustfully as he forced her up against the lockers.

Another thrust sent a ripple through the little fat on her taut backside. Darius indulged himself into the tightness of her soft insides, enjoying it more every time his pelvis mashed against her ass cheeks as his cock became completely embedded inside her. He pulled her other arm behind her, so that she only became supported by his hold and her face pressed against the locker door and continued to drive his length in and out of her.

Darius smiled as he looked down at their connection and noticed the trails of wetness that were starting to slide down her inner thigh. Each time his cock pushed deep, there was an audible wet noise as Akali’s cunt was soaked from the rough treatment, swallowing up his bludgeoning cock. Her lower lips were flushed and wide around his mighty girth, her walls stretched to new capacity at his brutal fucking. He didn’t let up, but released one of her arms. She immediately placed it on the shaking rack of lockers, but felt her neck rise and her back arch as Darius then pulled on her long ponytail instead.

Her knees were growing weak and starting to bend. She couldn’t keep herself upright, not with the Darius’ powerful thrusts and the big cock plundering her pussy. Every time he smacked against her, the energy course along her lithe body and she felt her legs growing weaker—the sensations were too much and if he hadn’t kept pulling on her hair, she would have slumped down to the floor in over-sensitive exhaustion.

‘Think we’ve found your role when you join my team,’ Darius said, his other hand coming down to spank her tight ass with a fleshy smack. She moaned and bit on her lip, but as his pace quickened, she wasn’t left with much time to think about what would happen next. His cock slid in and out with ease, reaching breakneck speeds at which she felt like all her muscles would give out. ‘Just hope you can keep up with a whole squad, bitch.’

Darius groaned as he did one last savage thrust into her cunt, knocking her entire lithe body forward before slipping his cock free from her lips with a slurp. Suddenly unsupported, she collapsed onto the tiled locker room floor, breathing heavily and twitching with the sparks of pleasure that shot through her core and along her aching limbs.

‘You got some stamina, Akali,’ Darius said proudly, folding his arms and looking down at her quivering nude body on the floor. Her legs were splayed out and he could see the mess of her dripping and gaping pussy, wetness splattered across her thighs. He hadn’t cum and so his cock still stood hard and ready for another round. ‘Training isn’t over yet,’ he said, somewhat menacingly.

Darius reached down and pulled her body towards him, hauling her up around her toned midriff and getting her to set her knees down. Her head was still overcome and exhausted, so it stayed planted on the floor. Her thighs were pressed back together, so that her nicely rounded ass pointed to the ceiling. Her black hair was starting to come undone after his rough pulling, and with her head down, it spread across the white tiles like a fallen pot of ink.

His calloused hands took hold of her ass cheeks, luxuriating in the feel of her firm rear and kneading it apart to give him a proper view of her sopping holes. With his thumbs, he pulled apart her pussy lips, seeing her bright pink insides so stark against her white skin. She was soaked and thoroughly stretched, so Darius’ attention moved elsewhere. Keeping her cheeks spread, he lined his still-hard dick up until his head was pressed against Akali’s asshole.

‘W-wait…argh…I don’t think it’ll…’ Akali was trying to move her head up from the floor and look back at what he was doing, but as his crown kissed the flesh of her anus as started to try and push its way inside, all she could do was lay there and take it.

‘Time for a new regime, striker,’ Darius laughed as he shoved himself inwards, forcing the walls of her ass aside as he fed his dick slowly into her backside. It took plenty of effort, and her muscles were still wound tensely so she did not offer him much leeway, but soon he managed to slip a few inches inside. Her ass was so unbelievably tight, and no where near as wet or soft as her pussy had been, but the clench of her backdoor gave a new sense of pleasure that Darius had not felt up until now with the All-Star.

Akali’s head was yanked back once more and a high-pitched wail left her lips and Darius pulled on her ponytail and slammed his cock home, feeling the warmth and unbearable tightness of her asshole envelop his length and the satisfaction of his hips pressing up against her ass. With his entire length inside, he thrust downwards into her hot insides, pushing her painfully against the tiled floor as he started to built up some consistency of his pace. Her asshole clung on to him as he moved, offering no help in sliding quickly in and out. Each time he tried to pull out to slam back in, the fleshy walls gripped so hard and his balls slapped into her wet slit as he rocked into her ass.

‘Is that all you stuck-up academy lot have got?’ Katarina meanwhile was deciding that her best course of action against Lee and Lucian’s incessant feeling up of her body was to fight back. She tried to remain in control, but even with their weak attempts at pleasing her, she was not far from getting off herself. Hearing Akali’s strained moans and gags from across the room wasn’t helping either.

Lee pulled her up under her armpits until she was standing again. Lucian continued to lay back on the bench, with his now saliva-slick pointing to the ceiling. She looked annoyed at his manhandling of her, but her point of attention changed as he grabbed her shorts and yanked them down her legs, her black lacy panties coming down swiftly after.

Katarina’s sharp black tattoo led further down than the two players realised, all the way past her wide child-bearing hips and curled around below her waist, almost reaching out and grazing the thin red landing strip of hair between her legs. Below that, her exquisite pussy lips were on full display and the sight of them sent the opponents into a frenzy. Lee grabbed her by the arms and pushed her forwards until she was hovering over Lucian with her legs on either side of him. The mid-fielder took hold of his cock by the shaft, and as Lee pushed her down by the shoulders, his head pressed against her lips until he pierced his way inside.

Kat groaned loudly as the cock split her open and went in deep. Forced down by the hands above her, the cock slipped right inside her pussy and sat there snugly as her ass rested on his thighs.

‘Fuuuck,’ Kat moaned out as she squeezed one of her fine tits in her hand. Her eyes had closed as the pleasure of the dick inside her and she arched her back as it filled her. Lucian however, had no intention of taking things slow. He pulled her down so she was flush against his dark muscled torso and his hands planted themselves firmly to her sizeable rear. She grunted and cursed again as he began to set a pace of thrusting upwards into her welcoming pussy, the squelches of her arousal already audible after only a few thrusts of his cock into her plush insides. Her fat ass cheeks jiggled as he fucked her, each press of their skin sending ripples through the generous flesh of Kat’s body.

She felt him twitch inside her and her green eyes shot open. She clawed a sharp-nailed set of fingers down onto his chest and growled at him. ‘You better not cum in no time at all like some stupid boy,’ she warned, but his pace had noticeably slowed. ‘If you’re gonna fuck me like this, you better do it right.’

‘Sounds like the coach wants to cum,’ Lee said behind her. ‘You think it’s time we gave her what she wants?’ As Lucian stopped his rabid thrusting into her, Lee slapped her ass hard and took his place behind her. The midfielder pulled her pillowy ass cheeks apart, revealing her holes to his teammate. With his cock still embedded in her pussy, Lee took it upon herself to fill the hole left neglected, and drew circles around her asshole a few times. ‘You ready? I think you deserve a bit of coaching yourself.’

‘Go on then, idiot. Maybe with both of you, I might actually be able to get off,’ Kat taunted and chided, but went silent as she found him insistently pushing against her asshole. Very soon, there were two cocks inside of her, and she felt more filled than ever before. Lee’s hips pressed up against her fat cheeks, with Lucian slipped underneath. Their position was precarious, with Lucian’s back rested on the thin locker room bench, and with their repetitive movements, it almost seemed like they were seconds away from toppling over on the floor.

Katarina’s pussy kept squeezing and contracting with the overwhelming sensations running along erogenous zones and the overload of dick in her lower holes. Neither was particularly endowed—not the extent that Darius was—however the two of them together thundering their way through the soft insides of her pussy and ass doubled the feelings to near unbearable levels.

Time went by in which the locker room was filled only with grunts and groans and the slapping of flesh. Darius had Akali at one end of the room by the lockers and was roughly fucking her ass, finally finding to have loosened her up enough to for her asshole to accept his cock with no resistance and was hammering against her round backside. On the other side of the room, the two academy players had the opposing team’s coach locked in a round of two dicks hammering away at her slick holes, squeezing her large tits and slapping her peachy ass.

Darius had grown tired of Akali’s limp body on the floor and grabbed her by her arms and legs, lifting her up in his strong arms. With her back pressed against his chest, he opened her legs and realigned his cock to her asshole, slipping back inside and holding her up under her knees.

‘Hey, you two. Stop fucking around…urgh…with the coach and bring her over here. I want to introduce you to Akali’s party trick,’ said Darius, holding up Akali and continuing to thrust up into her ass. Akali’s tongue was lulling out of her mouth and her legs flopped around in the player’s grip. Lee and Lucian withdrew themselves from Katarina’s spasming holes causing her to moan and the striker grabbed her by her mane of blood red hair.

‘Bastard, get off!’ Katarina, wriggled in his grip and tried to get him to stop pulling her hair. ‘I know you couldn’t get any girl you fuck to cum, don’t need to get mad about it.’

Katarina was thrown in front of Akali’s open legs with Darius still keeping her upright. The All-Star striker was in no state to do anything about it and watched blearily as Kat was knelt in front of her. Akali yelped as Darius released his hold on one of her legs and she nearly toppled over with the lack of support, but he quickly grabbed her by her toned midriff, slipping the fingers of his right hand down her front until he came to her pussy lips, flushed and spread. He stabbed in and Akali screamed, only increasing as Darius sped his fingers up and reached deeper into her cunt. His middle and ring fingers went deep, curling upwards and rubbing just right against her sensitive walls. She was about to fall over the edge into the bliss of a supreme orgasm. What felt like hours of Darius’ brutal fucking had led her to this moment of finally being able to cum, and she knew she wouldn’t be able to hold back the flood.

Akali shrieked and her body went rigid as she unwillingly forced her pelvis forwards and the stream began. A powerful spurt of liquid squirted from her pussy, splashing wildly with Darius’ fingers flicking her lips as they slipped out of her. The streams shot out and Kat quickly closed her eyes, but couldn’t turn her head as Akali squirted all over her face, drenching her and leaving her red hair sodden and dripping. More and more streams emerged until the coach was covered, sat on her knees in a pool of Akali’s orgasm.

The academy players howled with laughter as the top striker from their number one rivalry came hard all over her coach, squirting all her pent-up sexual energy out until she had nothing left and fell limp in Darius’ arms. The big man laughed with them, tossing Akali over so she splashed in the puddle on the floor alongside Kat. The coach was rightly angry about the whole thing.

‘You stupid bitch,’ she said, looking over at Akali’s exhausted face. ‘You just had to get us both into this, didn’t you?’

‘Come on now, Kat. Let’s keep up the sportsmanship a bit longer, eh?’ Darius taunted her. He started stroking his cock slick with Akali’s juices, pumping his hand along his mighty length and stepping up to the two girls. Lee and Lucian caught on to what he had planned, and still yet to cum after fucking Katarina’s holes, the two were itching for release.

With one hand, Darius pushed the limp Akali over so her face was pressed up against the coach’s. His pumping of his cock sped up until he was finally hitting his limit. ‘Time to call this bet finished,’ he smirked, groaning as his cock finally shot his load over them both. A strand of white shot with all the power of a jet spray firstly at Kat who winced and closed her eyes. The gooey liquid splattered across her nose and dribbled down to her mouth. Darius changed course as another spurt of cum erupted from his cock, this time hitting Akali’s cheek and melding into her jet-black hair.

The rest of his orgasm become lost as Lee and Lucian both met their peaks as well, stepping up on either side and covering the two drained girls in spunk. When they had all finished and their cocks started to go limp, both Akali and Kat’s faces were drenched in white cum with many wayward strands sliding down onto their breasts and further down their fronts.

Darius clapped his hands a few times with finality. ‘I guess we’ll see you two next season then. I hope it turns out just as fun as this one. Always love the rivalry.’ He started gathering up his kit that was strewn across the floor, pulling his jersey over his head. ‘Now excuse us, we’ve got a winner’s post-game interview to attend.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we go, that was Top of the League Tables, a random stupid idea that I had one night that turned into the most smutty and hardcore story I’ve ever written. Sorry it took me so long to finally get this ending out, the story seemed to be hanging over my head for ages.
> 
> I’m still trying to gauge whether this kind of thing is really my style. As many people who have followed me on here know, my main focus is on romance stories, but recently I’ve been delving into smuttier ideas. Let me know in the reviews whether you want to see more smut like this, some more romance stuff or something completely different.
> 
> That said too, I’d love to see more lemons and smut content being written and uploaded, there used to be a time when a new story came out everyday, things have slowed right down recently. Get your writing heads on, let’s keep this community alive!
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this AU story—weird how I wrote a football story when I know nothing about football.
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Geist


End file.
